1. The Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a sorting machine of the type having trays which are moved in an endless path extending in a vertical plane in such a manner that the trays face upwardly both in the upper and the lower run of the path, the trays being pivotally suspended between two synchronously driven conveyors, a plurality of stationary unloading means being provided below the upper and/or lower run of the path and for each receiving means a selectively controllable activation means which is adapted, in its activated state, to be caused to engage a passing tray so that the tray is pivoted for emptying the contents onto the associated receiving means.
2. The Prior Art
The DE-AS No. 25 46 748 discloses a bucket elevator or conveyor which is constructed in the same manner as is stated above, although it is intended for bulk goods and not individual articles, such as small parcels and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3 055 486 discloses a bucket conveyor of a similar type for transport of bulk goods from a supply station to one of a plurality of unloading stations.